


Lover Boys

by burningdarkfire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningdarkfire/pseuds/burningdarkfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, now let the most super awesome group date ever begin!" AU oneshot. France/Canada, America/England, Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary/Austria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Boys

**Author's Note:**

> for the [](http://maplesandroses.livejournal.com/profile)[**maplesandroses**](http://maplesandroses.livejournal.com/) Springtime in Montreal Fanworkathon - prompt: _Group date shenanigans with the Bad Touch Trio and the rest of FACE._ (fill v.1)

**Fr: Alfred Jones**

amusement park with me and artie sunday?

 _4:29pm Sat, June 20_

* * *

Matthew frowned at the text message. The last time Alfred had asked him to go somewhere with him and Arthur, Matthew had ended up completely ignored while his brother had enthusiastically dragged Arthur to see all the exhibits.

As the bus stopped to pick up a few people, his phone rang. With a quick glance at the caller's id, Matthew picked up.

"Maaaattie," a voice whined from the phone. "That doesn't look like a yes!"

Matthew looked at the window to see Alfred frantically waving at him from the bus stop. He gave a half-hearted wave back and asked, "Remember last time?"

"Yeah! That was fun, wasn't it? You liked the museum, didn't you?"

"No. You ignored me the entire time." Matthew shifted closer to the window absentmindedly as someone sat down beside him. "Why can't you just go with Arthur?"

"I need my bro there for moral support!"

Matthew sighed. "No, you don't. Why don't you just ask him out already and be done with it?"

"He turned me down yesterday when I asked to take him out for a drink." Even over the phone, Alfred sounded dejected.

"Where did you say you wanted to go?"

"Starbucks, where else?"

"Alfred, Starbucks is a coffee place. You know Arthur doesn't drink coffee."

"It has tea too! I even checked and everything!"

"Did you _tell_ him that?"

There was silence for a few moments on the other end of the line. Matthew sighed again and shifted the phone to his other ear, trying to drown out the loud voices of the people behind him. "Look, Alfred, I -"

The phone was tugged smoothly out of his hand. Matthew twisted in his seat in time to see Antonio say, "Mattie will meet you at the gates at nine."

"I – what – Antonio!" He made a grab for his phone, but Antonio held it out of his reach.

"You should bring Romano along," Gilbert suggested from his spot beside Antonio. "It'll be an awesome giant group date!"

"Gilbert! Don't just decide things like that for people! I'm not even going!" Matthew slowly became aware that the majority of the bus was staring at him, half dangling over the back of his seat. Mortified, he flushed and sat back down.

" _Tu es si mignon, Mathieu_." A hand appeared on his leg and Matthew gaped at his boyfriend beside him.

"When did you guys even get here?"

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, _mon cher_ ," Francis chastised with a smirk. "What would you have done if it wasn't us?"

"You three are bad enough," Matthew muttered. "Besides, normal people don't steal other people's cell phones and make plans with their brothers."

"Are you saying no to the group date?" Francis pouted.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Francis, I don't think I really want to -"

"Ooh, Francis! You just got shot down!" Gilbert cackled from behind them.

Antonio rested his chin on Matthew's head. "Aww, Mattie, you're so mean to Francis!"

Matthew sighed and gave Francis a pleading look. His boyfriend just beamed back at him and winked. "See you tomorrow at nine?"

* * *

 **Fr: Arthur Kirkland**

Tell your brother that I refuse to be seen with him if he wears his America hoodie again.

 _8:27am Sun, June 21_

* * *

"Alfred! Are you ready yet?"

Matthew checked his watch impatiently. It was already past 8:30 and if his brother took any longer, they would be late getting to the amusement park.

"I can't find the sweater I want anywhere!" Alfred's voice drifted out of his room. "Hey, have you seen my America hoodie? You know, the one with the US flag on it?"

Matthew winced. "Forget the sweater, Alfred, we're going to be late! Hurry up!"

Alfred appeared in the living room of their small apartment looking frazzled. "But what am I supposed to do if Arthur says he's cold again?"

"Grab another sweater or something. What's wrong with the one you wore yesterday?"

"That one's boring!" Alfred walked over to the closet by the main door. "Besides, Arthur looks weird in black."

"Arthur looks weird wearing the American flag," Matthew pointed out. "He's British. Don't you think it's insensitive?"

"Nah," Alfred said dismissively. "That sweater looks great on him. Hey, how about this one?"

"Looks great," Matthew replied, glancing quickly at the sweater that his brother was holding out to him. "It's June anyway, Alfred. Do you really need a sweater?"

"Just in case," Alfred insisted, flinging the blue sweater over his shoulder. "Okay, let's go!"

"Do you have your wallet?"

Alfred paused, half out the door already, and patted down his pockets. He looked up at Matthew with a sheepish grin. "Is it on the coffee table?"

Matthew sighed. "Kitchen counter, last time I saw it. Did you remember to apply sunscreen?"

"… You're bringing a bottle, right? I can put some on once we get there?"

"Now," Matthew said firmly. "If we wait until we get there, you'll just go running off and then spend the next week complaining about your sunburn."

Alfred pouted.

"The faster you go get your wallet and put on sunscreen and do whatever else you forgot to do, the faster you'll see Arthur."

Alfred headed off to the kitchen with a small grin.

* * *

 **Fr: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

hurry up, lover boy's getting lonely!

 _9:07am Sun, June 21_

* * *

Matthew scanned the crowd by the gates, squinting in the bright sunlight. "Can you see them?"

"There he is!" Alfred exclaimed suddenly, pointing to where Arthur was sulking in the minimal shade provided by a few trees. Matthew looked at the people around him and sure enough, the infamous Bad Touch Trio was waiting for them as well, a few meters away.

"You're late," Arthur huffed the moment they were within hearing distance. "And why did you invite _them_?" He gestured irritably behind him to where Gilbert was trying to balance an empty soda can on his nose. Antonio said something and the three of them burst into laughter.

Alfred shrugged. "Mattie did."

"I did _not_ ," Matthew rebuked. "They invited themselves. _I_ wasn't even going to come."

Antonio made eye contact with Matthew and nudged Francis. All three of them started walking towards the trees where Arthur had taken shelter.

" _Mathieu_!" Francis called out, waving his arms and blowing him a kiss. Matthew blushed as Francis brushed Arthur and Alfred aside to give him a peck on the cheek and slip his arm around his waist. Alfred gave him an unsubtle thumbs up and Arthur made an odd 'hmph' noise as Francis purred, "I missed you, _Mathieu_."

"You just saw me yesterday!" Embarrassed, Matthew tried to squirm out of Francis's grip, but found that the hand around his waist was rather insistent on remaining there.

"You're so cute when you're shy." Francis leaned in to give him another peck, but a sudden burst of noise drew both his and Matthew's attention to the source.

"That was so mean!" Antonio wailed from where he was sprawled on the ground.

Romano flushed and pointed an accusing finger at him. "D-Don't just jump on people like that!"

"I was coming to say hello," Antonio whined, propping himself up on his elbows. "Aren't I allowed to be happy when I see my adorable boyfriend?"

"Not adorable," Romano muttered. After a moment of hesitation, he flopped down onto the ground beside Antonio, turning an even brighter shade of red when Antonio beamed in response.

"Ve, Antonio, are you okay?" Feliciano squatted down to peer at Antonio in concern. "Romano, you're so rough!"

"He jumped on me!"

"I'm fine, Feliciano," Antonio reassured him. He tilted his head back to look at the figure looming over the three of them with a disgruntled look on his face. "Hello, Ludwig."

A chorus of hellos rang out to welcome the newcomers. Matthew looked around, dazed. "How many people are coming?"

"Can we go in now?" Alfred asked eagerly, eyes wide as he stared at the roller coasters visible from where they were still standing by the gates.

"No way!" Gilbert shoved his way over to them and crossed his arms. "This is only the most awesome group date ever planned, and we're not going in until my dates get here!"

"Dates?" Arthur asked suspiciously, glancing around.

Gilbert grinned. "I'm too awesome to only have one date, aren't I?" He and Francis exchanged high fives. "And right on cue, there they are! Yo, Roderich! Elizabeta!" He waved his arms frantically and started jumping up and down.

"You look like an idiot," Roderich told him when he arrived with Elizabeta in tow.

"Aww, you know you love me." Gilbert draped an arm over each of them and nodded to Alfred. "Okay, now let the most super awesome group date _ever_ begin!"

* * *

"I didn't know you could scream like that," Arthur snickered. Matthew and Francis both laughed along with him as Alfred flushed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We were really high up," he said defensively. "Besides, Arthur, _you_ screamed too!"

"Not as loud as you," Arthur huffed, as Matthew and Francis both nodded in agreement. "You startled me, that's all!"

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Feliciano skipped up to them, tugging Ludwig along.

"Fantastic," Francis agreed cheerfully. He ran a finger through his hair mournfully. "I think I should tie my hair back though; it's all messy now. Does anyone have a hair elastic?"

Everyone gave him blank looks. He sighed and walked over to where Elizabeta was standing with Gilbert and Roderich.

"Did you know Gilbert's scared of roller coasters?" She asked gleefully the moment he approached.

"Am not," their friend muttered quietly, looking slightly nauseous. "Roderich's the prissy, not me."

"You were holding onto my arm so tightly I think you bruised me," Roderich sniffed, adjusting his glasses.

"Was not," Gilbert denied, more forcefully this time. "I'll show you two! Come on, let's find an even bigger roller coaster and I'll show you all!"

"Wait! I wanted to ask if -" But Gilbert had already dashed off, Elizabeta hot on his heels, Roderich trailing after them.

"What was he so excited about?" Antonio came up to Francis and jerked his chin in the direction of Gilbert's receding back.

"He's not scared of roller coasters, apparently."

"So he was scared shitless?"

"Basically. Hey, Antonio, you wouldn't happen to have a hair elastic, would you?"

Antonio patted him on the arm. "I'm not a girl, man. You should've asked Elizabeta."

Francis brushed the insult off and glanced over his shoulder. Matthew caught his eye and gave him a small smile, rolling his eyes at whatever Alfred was eagerly telling Arthur about.

"Find anything you could use?" Matthew asked when Francis walked over. Francis shook his head and Matthew fumbled in his pockets for a few moments before procuring a blue ribbon. "Would this work? I mean, I know it's not a hair elastic, but I thought maybe you could still use it."

"That looks fine, _Mathieu_. Tie it for me?" Francis turned around expectantly.

"Um … I don't really know how," Matthew said apologetically.

"Never mind then." Francis took the ribbon from Matthew, letting his hand close briefly over the other's before pulling his hair back in a few deft sweeps and securing it. "Come on, where to next?"

"Let's work our way around all the roller coasters!" Alfred suggested, pointing straight ahead at the tall and imposing ride in front of them.

"Sounds good to me," Francis said, glancing at his boyfriend. Matthew nodded and Arthur gave a small grunt of acknowledgement. "Besides," he smirked, "I'd love to hear both you and Arthur squeal like little girls again."

Arthur scowled as Alfred laughed and draped an arm over his shoulders. "Don't worry, Artie, I'll protect you!"

"My name's Arthur," he corrected immediately. "Besides, he just said you squealed like a little girl!"

"But we could squeal together?" Alfred offered hopefully, a grin lighting up his face.

Arthur stared at him incredulously for a few moments before shaking his head slowly and walking off to join the line. "You're a dork."

"Am I an adorable one at least?" Alfred called out as he quickly ran after him.

"Should we ditch them?" Francis whispered into Matthew's ear, his hand finding the other's.

Matthew glanced at Francis, a small smile curving his lips. "I'm tempted."

"Come on, then," Francis tugged playfully on his hand and winked. "I can show you a good time without any of these attractions. There are other things you can ride, you know."

Matthew immediately flushed and started walking in the other direction to join his brother and Arthur. "I think we better keep an eye on them."

Francis pouted and followed.

* * *

 **Fr: Feliciano Vargas**

matthew ~ Have you seen romano anywhere? he and antonio disappeared! =(

 _10:25am Sun, June 21_

* * *

Matthew texted back a quick negative. It had been a good idea to split up, he decided. If he had the feeling that their group of 'friends' was a bit unstable at best.

"Your hair looks like a girl's," Arthur growled.

"At least I take care of it," Francis shot back. "Yours looks like you just rolled out of bed."

"I like your hair, Arthur!" Alfred cut in eagerly.

Matthew groaned inwardly. Francis and Arthur couldn't let five minutes pass without trading insults, and Alfred refused to let him leave with Francis. He was really regretting not taking Francis up on his previous offer now.

" _Mathieu_ likes my hair," Francis said defensively. "Right, _Mathieu_?"

"Stop fighting," Matthew sighed. "It's almost our turn. Can't we just go on the ride and get it over with?"

A smug look flashed through Arthur's eyes and he raised his chin. "How's that, frog? How about we stop fighting and just go on the ride?"

Francis crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, then gave a curt nod as Matthew nudged him. "Fine."

"Finally," Matthew exhaled, leaning into Francis. "You two are exhausting."

Francis didn't say anything, and the ride passed in a tense silence.

* * *

 **Fr: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

meet for lunch in 20 at the fountain?

 _1:04pm Sun, June 21_

* * *

"Is your cellphone off or something? Antonio just texted me." Matthew waved his phone in front of his boyfriend's face.

Francis just shrugged and went back to leaning against the wall moodily, his eyes closed.

"Francis …" Matthew stepped closer and slid his hand into the other's. After a few moments, Francis's hand closed around his firmly. Matthew leaned his head back against the wall and looked at Francis. "What's wrong? You've been upset for a while now. We've finally ditched Alfred and Arthur. I thought you might enjoy this a bit more."

Francis opened an eye and stared at him. After a few moments, he asked quietly, "Do you really not like my hair?"

Matthew couldn't help the small snort that escaped. "That's what you're upset about?"

Francis let go of his hand. "I can cut it, if you want. I guess it does look kind of girly."

"I love your hair." When Francis turned away from him in disbelief, Matthew pushed himself from the wall and planted himself in front of him. "I mean it."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Francis challenged, meeting Matthew's eyes irritably.

Matthew sighed. "You mean during that silly argument with Arthur? Why did it even matter? You two wouldn't stop fighting!"

"We weren't fighting," Francis mumbled. "We've known each other since we were little kids. It's just how we _are_. He's always teased me for being girly. I used to just brush it off all the time, but then Alfred jumped in to defend him and you didn't say anything …"

"I'll say it now then, loud and clear." Matthew reached up and tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's long silky locks. He smiled up at him and said slowly, "I love your hair. Every strand of it. I think it's gorgeous and sexy and that you definitely shouldn't cut it short."

" _Ah, mon cher_ ," Francis replied with a small smile, leaning in for a kiss. Matthew closed his eyes as soft lips pressed against his own and firm hands claimed his hips. Francis hummed in approval and his mouth moved down to nip at Matthew's neck as his fingers strayed towards the front of Matthew's jeans.

"Not in public," Matthew mumbled, squirming and batting Francis's hands away even as heat flooded him.

"Later?" Francis whispered into his ear. Matthew shivered and shrugged, a faint blush dusted across his cheeks.

Francis laughed and pressed a quick peck against Matthew's lips. "You're so cute when you're shy. It really is quite endearing."

"It's common decency not to do it in public!" Matthew shot back, wishing he didn't blush so easily.

"Common decency is overrated," Francis said breezily, hooking his right index finger in one of Matthew's belt loops. "It's only for the common and the boring."

Matthew rolled his eyes and tugged on Francis's hand. "Whatever. Come on, the fountain's on the other side of the park, and we have to meet the others for lunch."

Francis followed him obediently, their hands linked together as they walked through the crowds.

* * *

 **Fr: Elizabeta Héderváry**

I hope you and Francis aren't late because you're making out in a corner somewhere! (But if you are, wanna tell me where you guys are? ;D)

 _1:47pm Sun, June 21_

* * *

"Mattie! Francis! There you are!" Alfred waved at them, nearly hitting Arthur in the face. He ignored the muttered cursing coming from beside him and asked, "What took you guys so long?"

"We got lost," Matthew answered sheepishly, trading looks with Francis.

"Everyone has been waiting around for you two," Arthur told them, taking a step away from Alfred. "We're all ready to go eat."

Francis looked around. "Where's Gil?"

"He went to go throw up," Antonio said matter-of-factly, appearing beside Francis. "You wouldn't think it, but the poor boy really can't handle roller coasters."

"It was his own damn fault for choosing to go on Behemoth," Romano sniffed. Everyone was standing and milling around, some chatting amongst themselves.

"I hope he's okay," Feliciano said sincerely, a complete contrast to his brother. "He looked really green when we got off!"

"Should we check on him?" Matthew asked tentatively. "We can't just wander off without him."

"Nah, that'll hurt his pride," Francis chuckled, looping an arm around Matthew's waist again. "Come on, we can leave his dates to take care of him and go get lunch. We all have cells anyway; if they need to find us, they only have to text one of us."

"Has your manliness taken enough of a beating yet?" Elizabeta's voice cut through the air and everyone turned to look at the entrance of the male's restroom a few meters away as she strode out, dragging Gilbert by the arm. Roderich followed them, a mild look of distaste on his face. "I _told_ you we shouldn't try another coaster after you looked like you were about to pass out after that bat one. I told him, didn't I, Roderich?"

"He never listens," Roderich sighed. He looked at their friends. "You guys go ahead; I doubt Gilbert's going to be able to eat lunch, or even go on any more rides for the rest of the day."

"Don't mention food right now," Gilbert groaned, leaning against fountain.

"Wow, Gilbert, you look green!" Sounding impressed, Feliciano skipped over to him. "Ve, do you want us to stay with you?"

Before Gilbert could say anything, Ludwig stepped in and clasped a hand on both of their shoulders. "I'm sure my brother will be fine, Feliciano. Why don't we go get some lunch?"

With another consoling pat to Gilbert's shoulder, Ludwig led Feliciano away. Romano followed after them immediately. Antonio chased after him, pausing only to shout over his shoulder, "Hang in there, buddy!"

"Sucks for you," Alfred said, patting Gilbert consolingly on the head. Gilbert swatted weakly at his hand and mumbled something in response. "Come on Arthur, let's go!"

Arthur snorted and shook his head at Gilbert. He dodged Alfred's outstretched arm and headed off in the direction the others went in, calling out, "We're not eating McDonald's again!"

"Awww! But why not?" Alfred pouted, catching up easily.

"I feel bad for ditching him," Matthew confessed quietly to Francis as Elizabeta started fussing over Gilbert again. Roderich left with the promise of fetching a bottle of water.

"Don't feel sorry for Gilbert," Francis advised wisely, leading the way over. "It's just a waste of energy in the long run."

"What do you want?" Gilbert muttered as they approached him.

"Tough luck, but you were asking for it." Francis winked at him. "But I'm sure it can't be too bad to have a pretty lady and gentleman like Elizabeta and Roderich take care of you?"

Gilbert grinned faintly. "Nah, it's not bad at all."

Francis laughed and offered Gilbert a high five. "I knew you wouldn't let this leech you of your awesomeness. See you later?"

"Yeah, you go have fun." Gilbert waved them off, with a knowing smirk at Matthew, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Feel better," he murmured as they left, Francis whistling cheerfully.

* * *

Matthew ignored the vibration of his cellphone in his pocket, choosing to concentrate instead on his current situation.

Francis was being very distracting. Matthew caught his hand as it crept up his inner thigh yet again, shooting his boyfriend a reprimanding look before turning back to his brother.

"He doesn't like me," Alfred whined, popping another fry into his mouth. "He totally brushed me off earlier when I asked him if he wanted to get a drink after. All he said was maybe!"

Matthew sighed, but Francis cut in before he could say anything. "Alfred, I haven't known him to tolerate anyone for longer than a few hours without snapping at them. If he's willing to even consider spending more time with you, that's definitely a good sign. He's just shy, that's all."

Alfred's eyes lit up and he brandished a fry in their faces. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Francis replied, waving a hand in his general direction. "Now, are you really going to just leave him to wait in line alone for his lunch?"

"No way!" Alfred stood suddenly, nearly tripping over his own two feet in his rush to get to Arthur. "Thanks a lot, Francis!"

Matthew watched him go, and then turned to Francis with an accusing glare. "Did you just make that up to make him go away?"

"No trust," Francis pouted, before leaning in to nibble on Matthew's earlobe.

"You did, didn't you," Matthew sighed in exasperation. He turned to Francis with a small smile. "Are you really that desperate?"

"I'm not desperate," Francis scoffed, pulling away in mock indignation. His tone softened. "Besides, we all know that _rosbif_ is utterly in love with your brother, he just won't show it, and your brother is too dense to figure it out by himself. We have to nudge them along the right path."

"Yeah, I guess." They sat in silence for a few moments until Francis's hand appeared on his leg again. Matthew shot him a look and shook his head, laughing. "Come on, let's go. Let's ditch these guys and spend the afternoon together."

Francis grinned and planted a kiss on Matthew's lips before he could protest. " _Je t'aime, Mathieu._ "

Blushing fiercely, Matthew backed away. "People are staring!"

Francis advanced again and purred, "Let them stare."

With a small smile, Matthew tilted his head upwards as their lips met again.

" _Je t'aime aussi, François_."


End file.
